omniversal_crosswarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball
Story Part 1: Dragon Ball is the story of Son Goku (Kakarott), adopted and trained by his "grandfather" ever since he was a baby, Goku strives as a martial artist. Dragon Ball is a story which starts out as a light hearted comedy martial arts manga, all beggining when Bulma meets Goku in the mountains. Bulma and Goku team up to find the dragon balls and go on an adventure to do so. The story then embarks on story arcs/sagas about Goku training under master Roshi to fight in the world tournament, Goku taking on the criminal army Red Ribbon in the search of his precious memento the 4 star dragon ball, Goku eventually entering another tournament where he fightsTien Shin Han, the disciple of his master rival. The story does not become fully serious till the introduction of Piccolo, whom in his Daimaoh incarnation takes Krillin's life and tries to become the planets ruler. King Piccolo is eventually defeated by Goku, but just before his death he spits out an egg which lands too far away to distinguish, the egg carrying his reincarnation which will eventually try to fight Goku again for revenge. Goku goes to train with Kami, earths god, in order to prepare for the upcoming battle, 3 years later, Piccolo jr. and Goku are ready and clash in the 23rd Budokai tournament, Goku eventually claiming the win once again and also reuniting with Milk who would be his wife. Part 2 (DBZ): Over 4 years have passed since the defeat of Piccolo, Goku is now married and has a son named Son Gohan (in honor to his "grandfather), however peace is disturbed as a mysterious warrior arrives on earth. The mysterious warrior is Raditz, he is Goku's brother and a warrior of the extreterrestrial race known as the saiyans (saiya-jins). He proceeds to ask Goku for help in order to conquer the planet and also another planet they have in sight after earth, however Goku refuses and in order to force Goku to accept his demands he takes Gohan hostage. Goku and Piccolo team up to take on Raditz who had proved far too much for any one of them on there own, eventually defeating him in exchange of Goku's life only to learn there are 2 more saiyans in the way both being much stronger than Raditz himself. After this the story tells on how Goku and the other warriors continue training in there quest to be the strongest and protect the earth, the first menace after Raditz being Nappa and Vegeta the prince of saiyans. After this the story continus to unfold telling the legend of the super saiyan (super saiya-jin) and the face-off against the series most famous and noteworthy villains: Frieza, Cell and Buu. Part 2 also has a heavy concentration on Gohan, who would be somewhat like the stories second protagonist Post-Buu: After the defeat of Buu there are 2 canon events which take place in the storyline.First is Yo! Son Goku and his friends return, a special chapter released due to the anniversary of the serie. 2 years after Buu has been defeated Mr. Satan opens a new hotel and has a party, during this a space pod crashes on earth with Tarble, the brother of Vegeta. Tarble comes explaining that 2 of Frieza's elite soldiers rose in power after Frieza's defeat and became as powerful as Frieza himself, and asks for the help of the Z warriors since they are chasing him down. This chapter is mostly comedic relief. A year after this happens Battle of Gods, the only canon movie so far written by Akira Toriyama himself. In the events of this movie, Bills/Beers the God of destruction awakens and goes in the search of the alledged "Super Saiyan God" who he would supposedly have a grand battle with according to a propechy. No one can stand up to Bills/Beers overwhelming power till they discover the method to reach the form of Super Saiyan God, and Goku faces off once more against Bills. A few years later after this events Buu reincarnates as Uub and Goku finds him to train him, which is the officially final chapter of the serie so far. A timeline by Akira Toriyama for Dragon Ball Online was also released in which the death of Goku and Vegeta is noted, but its canonicity is unknown (but it is endorsed by Akira Toriyama and made by himself, so it should at least be valid for feats). Canonicity - The Dragon Ball has a well defined canonicity, the manga being the main canon, along with Yo! Son Goku and his friends return and Battle of Gods. Daizenshuu's would be a second line of canon, being done by Bird studios, Akira Toriyama's private studios. Dragon Ball Online and the anime would be more or less an even lower grade of canon and should not be used if it contradicts the manga, preferibly not used at all. The rest of the movies and GT are non-canon. Power Levels Despite being quite powerful, the power of the verse is a highly contributed subject, likely due to most people using the anime and not the actual manga. The manga itself is also somewhat inconsistant and can not be taken overly serious until the Piccolo plot appears, however some level of consistancy can still be found (mostly the scaling), example: -Master Roshi is a small mountain buster -King Piccolo is a city+ buster -Piccolo Jr. is an island buster -Raditz is a casual multi-mountain buster and can reach moon busting status -Nappa is a casual country buster and can reach moon+ busting status -(Scouter/Saiyan saga) Vegeta is a planet buster -Frieza is a casual planet buster in his base form -Somewhere above Frieza we reach multi-planet to sun busting -Super Perfect Cell is a solar system buster and so on. Part 1 tops around island+ busters with PJR and Son Goku, reaching up to mach 50+ speeds and at least hundreds of thousands of tons of physical strength. Part 2 starts around moon level, but quickly becomes planet lvl, and reaches up to supernova lvl in the higher parts of the serie (based on the DBO timeline written by himself and Cell's solar sytem busting claim). Besides there destructive capacity they also reach insane striking strength and easily faster than light speeds (going by the actual series context). The series strongest character, Vegito, is in a class of his own effortlessly owning the second strongest character shown despite only using a portion of his power. That was until Battle of Gods happened, in which the higher gods dimension of power was introduced, in which the higher ranking gods use there own special type of energy which is superior to ki, an energy called "God aura". All beings in this level are in a superior dimension of power to even Vegito. Battle of Gods also introduced the fact that there are 12 different universes in the DB-verse, each with its own God of destruction. High tier DBZ reaches characters that are able to give the impetu for life up to such things as planets and stars, and guys like Bills/Beers the God of destruction, who can dissapear the solar system in an instant. Furthermore, Whiss (the attendant and martial arts master of Bills/Beers) is implied to be considerably stronger than even the God of destruction himself. Clear outliers regarding the series power: -Master Roshi destroying the moon in DB pt.1 -Goku struggling to shadow box with only 40 tons in Buu saga -Nearly all showings involving travel speed Calcs Speed calc - KaiohKen and Super Saiya-Jin prove PL scaling to be potentially reliable for speed scaling. Why? Easy. Goku with a PL of 8,000+ with a KKx2 (16,000+) was slightly slower than Vegeta who had a PL of 18,000. However, when he used KKx3 (24,000+) he was blatantly blitzing Vegeta. Next, when Goku was fighting against Frieza he had a base PL of 3,000,000, yet 50% Frieza had a 60,000,000 PL. Goku using KKx2 (60,000,000) startled Frieza to the point Frieza could barely react in time to his KKx20 Kameha. This makes perfect sense as someone being several folds slower than yourself suddenly being able to fight at your own (currently) top speed would definetely catch you off guard to the point of making recovery a possible difficulty. Furthermore, once Goku reached SSJ (150,000,000) he was outpacing Frieza in battle desptie Frieza using 100% of his power (120,000,000). These 4 examples make PL scaling for speed seem most likely solid, thus I will make a calc based of PL scaling, using the most solid speed calc for DB speed as basis: Tao Pai Pai's pillar throwing feat. Tao Pai Pai's pillar throwing feat was calced at mach 21 at least. Lets assume TPP had a PL of 120 (in reality, it was around 109 or so if I remember correctly, but lets round up the number for the purpose of the calc). TPP = 120 PL = Mach 21 23rd Budokai Piccolo and Goku = 330+ and 340+ PL = Aproximately, Mach 58 and Mach 60 Raditz = 1200 PL = Mach 210, Nappa = 6000 PL aprox. = Mach 1050 aprox. (although Nappa seemed a bit slower than someone of his PL, but that might be just my opinion...) (scouter/saiyan saga) Vegeta = 18,000 PL = Mach 3150 Captain Ginyu = 120,000 PL = Mach 21,000 Base Frieza = 530,000 PL = Mach 92,500 Frieza fight base Goku = 3,000,000 PL = Mach 525,000 Frieza 100% = 120,000,000 PL = Mach 21,000,000, SSJ Goku = 150,000,000 PL = Mach 26,250,000 This is where calc ends since after this PL's arent stated, but using fair speculation I aproximate this to be what would follow: x3 basis for the android 18 in comparison to Frieza. 18 = ????????? PL = Mach 63,000,000, 17 = ????????? PL = Mach 75,600,000 (assuming 17 is 20% stronger than 18) Assuming IPC and 16 are only 50% stronger than 18 16, Imperfect Cell = ????????? PL = Mach 94,500,000 X2 for next form Semi-perfect/2nd stage Cell = ????????? PL = Mach 189,000,000 x3 for next form (even holding back he was stronger than the Z fighters, the boost for this form was implied to be the biggest) Perfect Cell = ?????????? PL = Mach 567,000,000 x2 for next form "Super" Perfect Cell = ?????????? PL = Mach 1,134,000,000 Now to the Buu saga x2 for Majin Vegeta in comparison to Cell Majin Vegeta = 12,960,000,000 PL = Mach 2,268,000,000 SSJ2X4 is the SSJ3 official multiplier, however ill use x3.5 since Majin Vegeta vs SSJ2 Goku was pretty even, Goku being more skilled but Vegeta being more powerful SSJ3 Goku = 45,360,000,000 PL = Mach 7,938,000,000 Ill assume SSJ1 Gotenks and SSJ3 Goku are about even as a low-end due to Goku's claim of SSJ1 Gotenks being able to beat the Fat Majin Buu, so x8 for SSJ3 Gotenks scaling SSJ3 Gotenks = 362,880,000,000 PL = Mach 63,504,000,000. Super Buu is more or less the same, he was on a similar tier to SSJ3 Gotenks. Super Buu absorbing SSJ3 Gotenks should have doubled his stats, so saying Gohan was 50% stronger than base Super Buu would be a fair estimate since it would justify him beating Super Buu fairly easily, but likewise losing fairly easily to Super Buu w/ Gotenks absorbed. Thus the next multiplier will be x2.5 as a minimum for the next tier Super Buu w/ Gohan absorbed = 907,200,000,000 PL = Mach 158,760,000,000 Note: Lightspeed is mach 881,000 aproximately ^^ Strength calc - Based off Goku carrying the katchin cube low-end carrying strength for Buu saga DBZ Goku is 64 quintillions of tons as SSJ3 (400 times lower in base, 8 times lower in SSJ1, 4 times lower in SSJ2) https://www.facebook.com/groups/454033638040208/permalink/475715302538708/ Logically, anyone on Vegito's level and above is several docens of times higher, at the very least. Furthermore, this is only lifting strength, striking strength is multiple times higher.